Como ser um ficwriter medíocre
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Aqui apresentamos a vocês um guia de como se tornar um ficwriter medíocre, ganhar reviews toscas e enfiar cada vez mais fic ruim na net!


_ADVERTÊNCIA: o conteúdo abaixo tem linguagem pesada (não digo em relação a palavrão, mas em questão de ser "afiada" mesmo), mas não se refere a ninguém em especial. Aliás, refere-se sim: a mim mesma, pois a auto-crítica (até mesmo a auto-detonação!) é o primeiro passo para que a pessoa conviva bem com seus próprios defeitos. Quer vestir a carapuça? Vista; aí o problema não vai ser mais meu. Ficou puto/a da vida e quer me xingar? Espaço aberto, manda uma review ou e-mail que eu não vou te processar. Quer me processar?? Vá em frente! Só te digo que vai ser difícil ganhar uma causa em cima de uma crítica onde não há nomes reais._

_Só mais uma coisa: coloquei esse "manual" em "Saint Seiya" porque é o fandom onde eu mais leio/escrevo/etc; poderia ter sido colocado em qualquer outro, mas como o site só permite colocar o mesmo documento em um único fandom... então coloquei nesse. Em minha opinião, há ficwriters "bons" e ficwriters "medíocres" em todos os fandons; não é algo exclusivamente direcionado aos ficwriters de Saint Seiya, OK? _

_Enfim, divirta-se! Ou remoa-se, caso ache que o texto lhe cabe._

--

Como ser um ficwriter medíocre

Você está cansado dessa sua vidinha idiota onde não acontece nada? Tá de saco cheio de ser zuado por Deus e todo mundo? Não tem uma perspectiva melhor do que fazer além de ficar no seu empreguinho tosco ou na sua escola/faculdade bizarra? Seus problemas terminaram!

Acaba de chegar o manual de "Como ser um ficwriter medíocre"! Feito especialmente para pessoas que não têm coisa melhor pra fazer além de esculhambar com personagens criados por outrem!

Prefácio: definição de ficwritter medíocre

Existem ficwriters e ficwriters. Um ficwriter razoável é o que resolveu, por uma razão nobre (ou não), escrever com seus personagens preferidos (ou não), de uma obra que ele admira. Ou não! Vai que ele achou a série/obra/anime algo não tão bom assim, mas considerou que algo nela dava pra aproveitar...

Enfim, em suma: o ficwriter razoável, minimamente falando, vai escrever para realçar o texto original, com toda a humildade de alguém que toma o personagem dos outros sem autorização deveria ter.

O ficwriter medíocre escreve para satisfazer o próprio ego. No mínimo se acha acima dos céus e da Terra, pois desconsidera totalmente a opinião do autor da obra original, não leva críticas em consideração, exige direitos absurdos e não raro considera-se praticamente sem deveres. Tudo isso, claro, para preencher um enorme vazio que deve haver em sua auto-estima.

Portanto, se você é uma pessoa medíocre, infantil e não sabe lidar com as frustrações da vida, anime-se: ser ficwriter pode ser a perfeita evasão da porcaria da sua sub-existência!

Parte 1 - Como começar

O ficwriter razoável inicia-se, como já dito, por um desejo de escrever com personagens que admira. Já o ficwriter medíocre tem de passar por várias etapas até finalmente começar a... escrever. Isso porque "escrever", em si, é o menos importante; aliás, um medíocre JAMAIS deve ser um bom escritor. Porque se ele o for, deixará de ser... medíocre, para ser um dos mais normais. E como o objetivo do nosso manual é ser um medíocre, vamos nos concentrar em NÃO escrever bem! Jamais! Mas é claro, isso não deve ser feito de maneira explícita. A auto-estima ridícula de um ficwriter medíocre não o deixa sequer admitir que comete erros ao escrever, quanto mais que escreve mal.

Voltando ao que interessa: a iniciação. Um ficwriter medíocre quase nunca é um ficwriter... antes de conhecer _outros _ficwriters. Esse momento geralmente ocorre quando o indivíduo emo está em momento de crise existencial e vai descarregar indo se masturbar pensando em algum sarado ou gostosa que nunca conseguirá pegar na vida real. Após a série de cinco contra um, o emo vai à internet fuçar o perfil alheio no orkut, já que não tem mesmo muito o que preencha dignamente a sua vida.

E eis que, repentinamente, ele acha uma comunidade de ficwriters. E descobre o que é fanfiction, ou mais sucintamente, fic. E aí vem a luz para ele: "Nossa, nesses mundos criados por outrem eu posso ser DEUS!" E na maior parte das vezes, o ficwriter medíocre nada mais quer do que controlar um "universo", sendo que em sua vida real ele não controla nem o que come de manhã.

Nessa comunidade sobre fics pode haver, é lógico, ficwriters razoáveis ou mesmo bons de verdade. Mas o aspirante à mediocridade se sentirá atraído, em primeira mão, aos outros medíocres. A gente sabe, uma energia atrai a outra.

Como orkut é... muito aberto por assim dizer, apesar da opção de comunidade moderada e invisível aos não-membros e etc., os ficwriters medíocres necessitam de um local próprio mais "sólido". E é aí que entram alguns sites de fic, fóruns e as comunidades de postagem em geral, mais "isoladas". Isso se dá basicamente por três motivos:

- O fato de que, sozinho, um ficwriter medíocre não é ninguém;

- Ficwriters medíocres, ao contrário dos mais maduros, não são fortes o suficiente para agüentar uma crítica negativa mais consistente. Portanto, precisam sempre de bajuladores para lembrar a eles que são "fodas", mesmo que (e até mesmo porque) eles não o sejam;

- Comunidades isoladas permitem aos medíocres expor sua obra(?), porém em ambiente "seguro", à prova de pessoas que mostrem a eles a dura realidade: eles não escrevem bem!

E é nessas comunidades isoladas que haverá a abdução ao aspirante a escrivinhador. Caberá a ele deixar-se levar ou não.

Parte 2 - "Oi, sou novo por aqui"

O nosso querido frustrado vai começar a ler fics dos outros pra ter parâmetro antes de começar a escrever. Afinal, não custa repetir, sozinho um ficwriter medíocre não é ninguém! Ele precisa do estilo dos outros.

Então ele vai passar nada menos do que horas devorando as fics dos medíocres já "formados" e "consagrados" no "mundinho fandom" dos outros medíocres. Se ele tiver um pouco de cabeça e perceber que aquilo não passa de um monte de frases mal colocadas, copiadas de outras obras e levemente modificadas, ele soltará um "WTF??" e, mesmo sendo um frustrado, vai largar aquela porcaria na hora e fazer algo melhor, como... voltar a se masturbar. É mais útil do que encher a internet de coisa tosca.

Porém, se ele for realmente frustrado e, além disso, idiota, vai achar todo aquele negócio kawaii ao extremo. E vai sentir um "gostinho especial" na boca ao ver os chamados "ficwriters famosos" recebendo não raro inúmeros elogios pela coisa tosca que escreveram. Um exemplo disso é a Pandora Lynn, que recebe cerca de 16 reviews por capítulo numa fic onde o Kanon (personagem do anime Saint Seiya) se veste de Chapéuzinho Vermelho. Uma porcaria, mas o povo gosta de lixo... e agora.

As reviews, ou seja, comentários sobre as fics, serão imprescindíveis ao mundinho internérdico do ficwriter medíocre. E por que? Oras, esse tipo de gente precisa de atenção! Então a máxima é: quanto mais reviews, melhor! Aliás, elas serão tão importantes para o nosso manual, que terão um capítulo à parte só pra elas mais adiante.

Ao ver aquele monte de elogios a certos ficwriters, o nosso querido amigo vai pensar: "Cara, eu sempre fui tão zoado, tão rebaixado, sempre quis ser admirado por alguma coisa... e isso daqui é mais do que todos os elogios que eu já cheguei a receber na vida toda! Eu quero! EU QUERO!!"

Percebendo que ser ficwriter é uma das maneiras mais fáceis de conseguir alguma fama e atenção (afinal de contas, internet não tem "crivo" ou censura prévia), o nosso amiguinho vai tornar as fics a "carreira" dele.

PORÉM, como já dito antes, e não custa repetir MAIS UMA VEZ, um ficwriter medíocre não é nada sozinho! Para conseguir as tão sonhadas reviews, ele acha que deve escrever como os "ficwriters consagrados", e também "entrar" pra "panelinha" deles. Caso contrário, quem vai elogiar seu "trabalho"?

Parte 3 - O novato bajulador

A patir daqui, nosso "coleguinha" começará a interagir. Como ele está louco pra receber reviews, ele vai começar a... mandar reviews! E pra todo mundo que lhe interessar. Sendo assim, ele finalmente toma seu lugar na base da pirâmide social do mundinho fandom dos medíocres: o bajulador.

O bajulador nada mais é do que aquele que dá o "combustível" para os ficwriters medíocres já "estabelecidos"; sem eles, provavelmente a certeza absoluta dos ficwriters medíocres de serem "fodas" não seria tão forte assim. Afinal, eles se baseiam no seguinte: quanto mais popularidade meu texto tem, melhor ele é! Sabe aquele ditado: a voz do povo é a voz de Deus? Então. Aqui ele é levado extremamente a sério.

Não sabem esses pseudo-escritores que a "dança do Créu" é uma perfeita droga e fez sucesso apenas porque o que não falta é gente pra apreciar coisa ruim? Não sabem eles que a maioria dos verdadeiros artistas mal obteve reconhecimento em vida, e mesmo assim não deixaram de ser grandiosos? Mas deixa pra lá, nosso objetivo é atingir o ápice da mediocridade, não combatê-la.

Agindo como bajulador, nosso coleguinha não será apenas um leitor comum, um opinador que pode colocar em pauta tanto críticas quanto elogios. É alguém que vai colocar o ficwriter num pedestal tremendo, evitando falar sobre seus erros e construções batidas, bem como eventuais temas pesados ou inapropriados. Aliás, há uma espécie de "ética" em não criticar, mesmo que de maneira educada. Por isso, "review/comentário" virou sinônimo de elogio e tão-somente elogio. Ou ainda, puxação de saco descarada.

Os bajuladores, em seus anseios por atenção, mal percebem que estão fazendo um grande desserviço a qualquer história ao apenas exagerar as virtudes de uma narrativa e omitir as críticas. Isso cria e/ou perpetua autores sem senso da realidade, convencidos de que seu trabalho é realmente espetacular, sem capacidade de questionar seu próprio desempenho. O resultado: vão continuar escrevendo porcaria até o fim dos tempos, porque tem gente pra elogiar e isso lhes basta.

Parte 4 - Começando a escrever

Quando o aspirante finalmente se sentir seguro e tiver se entrosado o suficiente com os "medíocres consagrados", é hora de começar a escrever. Afinal, ele também quer reviews, atenção e bajulação!

E como já cansamos de falar, um ficwriter medíocre precisa do estilo alheio pra ser alguém. E é isso mesmo que vai começar a fazer: pegar o estilo de um personagem aqui, um clichê fanon ali, uma temática que já deu certo com outros lá, dar uma modificada nos nomes pra parecer original e - bingo! Nasce aqui o nosso querido e mais novo ficwriter medíocre e sem originalidade alguma.

Com a fic prontinha, lá vai ele mandá-la pra um monte de sites, foruns, comunidades "especializadas" em fics. Mais precisamente, em fics medíocres. E então, cruzar os braços e esperar pelas reviews. O problema é: e se elas não vierem?

Parte 5 - "Reviews, please!"

Passa um dia. Nada de reviews. Passam dois. Três. Quatro. O coitado do medíocre neófito começa a se desesperar. E a pensar: "Por que o Fulaninho e a Sicraninha têm todas aquelas reviews e popularidade, enquanto eu não? T.T"

Daí pra começar a apelar é um passo. A primeira e mais comum tentativa de obter comentários é pedindo. Como ele/ela já deve ter entrado em contato com outros ficwriters, vai entrar no MSN e ficar um tempão só pedindo reviews pros coleguxos. Ou pode simplesmente colocar uma notinha dizendo: "Nyaaaaaa gentchi, mandeim reviews sinaum vou ficar tristinhu!!"

Se esses métodos mais brandos não funcionarem, chega a hora de lançar mão de recursos mais "pesados".

5.1 - Greve

Caso as reviews não venham, ou venham muito poucas, o neófito da mediocridade vai simplesmente parar de escrever. Isso mesmo, interromper tudo apenas para fazer "chantagem" com os leitores. E só pra avisar, vai colocar uma notinha assim na fic: "Se eu não receber pelo menos quatro reviews por capítulo, não vou continuar!"

E aí, bom... se o camaradinha tiver alguns leitores, ou eles postam as reviews desejadas e "entram no jogo" da chantagem, ou param de ler. Ou ainda lêem sem deixar as benditas reviews.

5.2 - Propaganda excessiva

Como o ficwriterzinho quer atenção acima de tudo, vai tentar usar tudo quanto é espaço como vitrine pra própria fic. E não raro vai pedir pra ler e deixar "reviews, please".

Mas não será uma simples divulgação: será uma bombardeação por tudo quanto for lado. Até que, de uma forma ou de outra, o carinha/a minazinha ficará conhecido/a e famoso/a de tanto que se auto-promove. Só que não exatamente admirado/a...

5.3 - "Sociabilização"

Se mesmo assim o medíocre achar que suas fics não têm review o suficiente, vai voltar ao estágio de bajulador temporariamente. Mandar review pra todo mundo, pedir mais e mais MSNs por aí, entrar em mais fóruns, conhecer mais e mais gente e formar mais "mafiazinhas", até conseguir as benditas reviews e/ou o "público fiel" os quais ele tanto deseja.

E bem... depois de tanto esforço e dedicação, é bem provável que o coleguinha já se tenha firmado... e se tornado um dos "autores consagrados" do mundinho que os medíocres criaram para satisfazer as próprias fantasias.

Excerto 1 - Tipos de fic

Para identificar uma fic medíocre, basta saber que ela é feita mais por vaidade do que por distração. Não há, veja bem, um desprendimento da parte do ficwriter; ele vai tratar as fics melhor do que ao emprego, aos estudos, às atividades diárias e, quem sabe, à família. As fics são o porto seguro do cara/da mina!

Alguns tipos de fic, no entanto, aparecem com mais freqüência no repertório dos medíocres. Dentre eles, podemos citar:

A) Yaoi. Histórias homossexuais entre homens sem conteúdo significativo pululam na net, e não se sabe bem o motivo primordial. O que se sabe é que a "modinha" de um "grupinhu" se dissemina a outros "grupinhus", principalmente de mulheres, e quase todos (ou mais precisamente "quase todas") escrevem yaoi sem saber exatamente o porquê. Não raro apelam nas cenas de sexo. Porque afinal pornografia dá review...

B) Hentai. Pelo mesmo motivo do yaoi estar cheio de lemon (sexo explícito), no hentai dos medíocres também aparecerá bastante sexo e mais sexo. Chichês tais quais mocinha-rebelde-odeia-o-mocinho-eles-brigam-e-vão-para-a-cama são recorrentes, embora na vida real um relacionamento desses provavelmente acabasse na delegacia no primeiro mês.

C) Comédia. Há bastante comédias entre os medíocres também. A diferença de uma comédia normal e de uma medíocre é, como já foi dito, a vaidade. A comédia normal é... só uma comédia. Pouco importa se tá zuando com todo mundo da série ou não. A comédia medíocre é "blasé", normalmente com self-inserction e outras "válvulas de alimentação" ao ego do ficwriter. Não raro tem hentai e/ou yaoi também.

Excerto 2 - Tipo de ficwriter

Praticamente todos os medíocres têm um ego do tamanho do caramba. Muitos chegam ao ponto de, caso você pegue alguma característica de um personagem de fic dele (personagem esse que ele pegou sem autorização do autor real, diga-se de passagem), vai querer te processar. Só que na hora de eles mesmos escreverem, não usam de restrições... e assim caminha a mediocridade.

Quando recebem críticas, mesmo que construtivas, é provável que tais figuras normalmente olhem a mensagem com nariz empinado e pensem: "Quem é essezinho/essazinha pra achar que pode me dar conselho?" Como se fossem Deuses, mesmo.

As réplicas às críticas são quase todas as mesmas:

"E você, o que escreve? Oh, nada? Então vá escrever primeiro". Como se quem não escrevesse não pudesse ter um mínimo de senso crítico para saber o que é e o que não é bom.

"Eu tenho review e você não tem, tenho fãs e você não tem, tenho fama no fandom e você não tem!" Como se popularidade fosse sinônimo de qualidade, e/ou "fandom" fosse algo mundial, quando normalmente não passa do mundinho restrito e medíocre que apenas umas duas dúzias de pessoas conhecem, isso quando muito.

"Eu escrevo há 'X' anos". Novamente, como se quantidade fosse qualidade...

"Ri muito do seu comentário". Quando rir de tudo é desespero, e ainda por cima quando o ficwriter não consegue sequer ignorar a crítica alheia, ou ao menos ter um pouco de humildade pra ver que errou...

"Vá arrumar o que fazer". Como se escrever lixo e enfiar na net fosse ocupação válida...

Diante de uma crítica construtiva ou mesmo destrutiva, o ficwriter normal ou ignora, ou responde com bom humor, ou simplesmente toca o barco! Já o medíocre se deixa atingir, mesmo que tente não transparecer.

Já na hora de criticar os outros, o ficwriter medíocre não vai poupar esforços. Qualquer fic que saia da linha com a qual ele está acostumado é ruim. Isso porque ele diz ter mente aberta... enfim, 90 por cento das críticas provindas de medíocres são na verdade formas de rechaçar o que possa "ameaçar" a segurança do seu "mundinho fandom" e dos seus clichês pré-estabelecidos.

Conclusão: E agora, José?

Bom, agora que tivemos um breve panorama do que é um ficwriter medíocre, podemos nos perguntar: E agora, José? O que faremos? Só sei que, se Carlos Drummond de Andrade estivesse vivo e tivesse espírito de ficwriter medíocre, já teria processado a Pandora Lynn...

Já que não há o que fazer, pois a mediocridade grassa e cresce a cada dia que passa (ih, rimou!), e quanto mais há procura medíocre há também oferta medíocre, as opções são:

a) Espernear como um emo;

b) Chorar como um emo;

c) Tornar-se um medíocre e, portanto, um emo;

d) Escrever um artigo sobre tipos de fics e ficwriters medíocres, mostrando a falta do que fazer que a Pandora Lynn tem e que ela, portanto, é uma grande emo;

e) Admitir que o mundo é dos emos e sair por aí balançando a franja! Yay!

Enfim... na real, o negócio é tentar escrever algo decente e não deixar a soberba subir à cabeça por causa de meia-dúzia de reviews, pois se a arrogância baixar... aí sim, a pessoa estará a um passo de se tornar um medíocre, e por tabela, um emo!

DE ENDI


End file.
